the other guy
by Welly
Summary: Greg gets to work solo


Title: The other guy

Author: Welly

Fandom: CSI

Pairings: Nope

Series/sequel: Nope

Spoilers: Nope

Archive: Go for it! I would appreciate it, though, if you could tell me…

Email: 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't want to do anything illegal. Get in touch if you're angry with me

Summary: Greg gets more field experience, though it's not necessarily the experience he wanted…

A/N: Quite a 'quick-moving' fanfiction, with lots of short scenes. Read it in a rush. It took me an hour, start to finish.

"Greg, come on, we gotta go," said Catherine, going into the break room. Greg put down his mug of coffee, and followed Catherine out of the lab. The two of them jumped into a tahoe, and drove off.

"Where're we going?" asked Greg, wishing he'd been able to finish his coffee.

"Big case," said Catherine. "We're meeting Grissom and Nick there."

"What happened?" asked Greg.

"Mass slaughter," said Catherine. "Apparently there's nineteen dead."

"Oooh," said Greg. "That doesn't sound good."

"Does nineteen dead ever sound good?" asked Catherine.

"I guess not," said Greg.

"Uh huh," said Catherine. "So, tell me what you're expecting we'll be doing when we get there."

"Huh?" said Greg.

"Big scene," said Catherine. "Mass slaughter, what does your training say we should do?"

"Um-"

"You need to know this Greg," said Catherine.

"I know it," said Greg.

"Tell me then," said Catherine.

"Okay," said Greg. "It depends on their CODs."

"Say they were all shot," said Catherine. "Hypothetically."

"They were shot?" said Greg. "Okay, then, so, any bullet casings have to be collected from the scene, and taken to ballistics. After the autopsy, any bullets from the victims need to be sent to ballistics as well. Um, someone has to do a perimeter, see if there's any signs of a gun being left behind."

"What else do we look for on the perimeter?" asked Catherine.

"Footprints," said Greg.

"Which tell us?" said Catherine.

"Approximate height and weight of the perpetrators," said Greg.

"Good," said Catherine. "What else do we have to do?"

"Gil!" said Catherine, walking over to Grissom, Greg hot on her heels.

"Good, you're here," said Grissom.

"Gris!" yelled Nick from up on a mezzanine floor. "I got something!"

"I'll be right there," replied Grissom.

"Shall we just get stuck in?" asked Catherine.

"Please," said Grissom.

"C'mon Greg," said Catherine. Greg followed Catherine out of the warehouse.

"We doing the perimeter?" asked Greg, checking he knew why they were outside.

"Yup," said Catherine. "Let's split up. You go left, I'll go right, and we'll meet round the back."

"Got it," said Greg.

"Greg," said Grissom.

"Yup?" said Greg, turning around.

"I need you to go to a different scene," said Grissom.

"By myself?" asked Greg.

"Is that going to be a problem?" asked Grissom.

"Nope," said Greg.

"Good," said Grissom.

"Where am I going?" asked Greg.

"Burglary," said Grissom. "I know, it's not terribly exciting, but it's some casino high-flyer, and he wanted it seen too ASAP, and you're all I've got."

"I don't mind," said Greg.

"Good," said Grissom. "Officer Gates here's gonna give you a lift back to the lab so you can get your own kit, and then Catherine's gonna come check on you later. You've got all our cell phone numbers if you need us. Don't get in trouble."

"I'll try not to," smiled Greg, playfully.

"Good," said Grissom. "Enjoy yourself."

"Uh huh," said Greg, leaving the warehouse with Officer Gates.

"Can I trust you not to steal any of my stuff?" asked the man who owned the house that was now Greg's crime scene.

"Yes sir," said Greg.

"Don't break anything," said the man. "Some of the stuff in there is irreplaceable."

"Got it," said Greg. "I'll be as careful as I can, I promise."

"Good," said the man, handing Greg a business card. "This is where I'll be staying."

"Uh, which room?" asked Greg, noticing that it was a business card for a hotel.

"It's my hotel," said the man.

"Oh," said Greg. "Okay."

"Be careful," said the man, unlocking his car.

"Okay Greggo," said Greg, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed that he was talking to himself. "There's going to be a lot of printing to do." Greg opened his kit, and pulled out a brush, and some black powder. He then set about printing the patio door, which he'd noticed had a lock broken. 'That could be the point of entry' he'd thought. Turns out, he was right.

Greg had been printing for half an hour, when he heard footsteps. Greg put down his brush and powder, and pulled out his gun. He felt slightly nervous, he'd never had to pull out his weapon before. Greg went into the kitchen, and came across a man peering in the fridge.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Greg. "This is a crime scene."

The man closed the fridge, and turned around to look at Greg. He then lunged forward, and grabbed Greg's arm. Greg tried to fight the man off, and in the struggle, the man made Greg empty every single bullet out of his weapon. Greg dropped his gun as he tried to fight the man off, but the man knocked Greg to the floor, and put a foot on Greg's head, pressing his face into the wooden floor. Greg flicked his leg up, and kicked the man in the back of the shin, making him fall over. Greg then stood up, and went to run out of the kitchen, but the man grabbed him round the ankles, and Greg fell to the floor.

"He's not answering his cell," said Catherine, looking worried. She'd tried to phone Greg eight times in the last ten minutes, but he hadn't answered. "I should go round there."

"Go," said Grissom. "We've got things until you get back."

"I won't be long," said Catherine, taking out her keys. She left the warehouse, and drove to Greg's crime scene. When she got there, the place was deserted. Catherine went inside, and still saw nobody, before she finally came across Greg. He was in the kitchen, lying on his back in a pool of blood, which was slowly growing. Greg had several cuts on his face, one of them serious, the rest not as serious, but still bleeding lots. Greg's shirt was ripped, and he had some severe bruising on his side. Greg also had some very red knuckles. Catherine cursed under her breath, and knelt down next to Greg. She ran her fingers through his hair, and supported his head. "Greggo? Can you hear me?"

Greg coughed, and opened his eyes slightly. "Cat! Hey!"

"I'm gonna call you an ambulance," said Catherine. "It's gonna be okay."

Greg smiled. "You should see the other guy," he giggled.

"Yeah," said Catherine.

Greg's eyelids flickered.

"Stay with me Greg," said Catherine.

Greg coughed, and some blood jumped out of his mouth.

"Greggo!" said Catherine. "C'mon."

Greg didn't move. Catherine felt him go limp in her arms. She pulled her radio off her belt, and called for an ambulance.

Grissom's cell phone rang. He took it out, and looked at it. The screen said it was Catherine ringing. Grissom put his phone to his ear. "Grissom."

"Hey," said Catherine.

Grissom could tell by the tone to her voice that something was wrong. "Cath?"

"Greg's in the hospital," said Catherine.

"WHAT?!" said Grissom. "What happened?"

"Uh, looks like the suspect returned to the scene," said Catherine.

"Dammit," said Grissom.

"It's not your fault," said Catherine.

"I shouldn't have sent him by himself," said Grissom.

"It's not your fault," said Catherine.

"Is it bad?" asked Grissom.

"Yes," said Catherine, biting her lip. She knew that any time anyone coughed up blood and passed out was bad.

"Where are you now?" asked Grissom.

"At his scene," said Catherine. "I should process it."

"Okay," said Grissom. "Keep me informed."

"What's going on?" asked Nick as Grissom put his phone back in his pocket.

"Greg's in the hospital," said Grissom.

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Nick, an expression of worry on his face.

"I don't know," said Grissom.

"Oh My God!" said Nick.

"We should get back to work," said Grissom. "Catherine won't be coming back."

"Right," said Nick, picking up his ALS torch.

"How are you feeling?" asked Catherine. She'd finished processing Greg's scene, and was now at the hospital.

"Great," said Greg, wincing in pain. "You?"

"I'm just worried about you," said Catherine.

"I'll be fine," said Greg.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked Catherine.

Greg took a deep breath, and cleared his throat. "I was printing the dining room. I heard footsteps. I went into the kitchen. There was this guy in the fridge. I pointed out that he shouldn't be in a crime scene, and he flipped."

"Is that when you shot at him?" asked Catherine.

Greg frowned slightly. "I didn't shoot at him. He grabbed me, and in the struggle, my weapon somehow went off. I wasn't aiming at him though, 'cause I wouldn't have missed."

"Right," said Catherine.

"So, I tried to fight him off," said Greg, "I think I got in a few good punches, but it all happened so fast."

"Okay," said Catherine, putting her hand on Greg's arm. "Okay."

"What happens now?" asked Greg.

"Can I process you for evidence?" asked Catherine.

"Me?!" said Greg.

"Y'know," said Catherine. "Scrape your fingernails?"

"Oh, okay," said Greg. "That's cool I guess."

"Good," said Catherine, opening her kit.

"How's Greg?" asked Grissom, once everyone was back at the lab.

"He's gonna be okay," said Catherine.

"Good," said Nick. "I might go and see him after my shift."

"He'll like that," said Catherine.

"Having any luck with finding the guy that did this?" asked Grissom.

"I'm waiting for DNA to get back to me," said Catherine, as her pager went off. "Speak of the devil."

"Greggo!" said Catherine, going into Greg's hospital room.

"Hey Cat!" said Greg, smiling.

"Good news," said Catherine.

"What?" asked Greg.

"We found the guy that did this to you," said Catherine, "and we arrested him."

"That's good," said Greg. "Did he have two black eyes?"

"Only one," said Catherine.

"Damn," giggled Greg.

"You are so violent," said Catherine.

"Only when people pick fights with me," said Greg.

"I'm glad you're gonna be okay," said Catherine, kissing Greg on the cheek.

"I'll be back up and at it in no time," smiled Greg.

"I'm sure you will," said Catherine. "Get some rest though, 'ight?"

"Okay," said Greg, rolling over. He closed his eyes, and went to sleep.


End file.
